


Time’s Reaction

by Greyed_Viking



Series: Friends for A Lifetime [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actually I’m Not Sorry, Gen, I’m so sorry friendos, Time deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Navi left him, all alone... how should he feel with her gone?Based off of the Legend of Zelda and the lovely Jojo56830’s Linked Universe!





	Time’s Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry again.

The boy without a fairy. That’s all he had ever been. The laughing stock of the whole village, the only one without a fairy companion. Already an outsider, a Hylian, no proper Kokori. Not worthy of a lifelong fairy, it seemed. Until her, that is.

 

Then he was the Hero of Hyrule, bloodied and bruised. He was only a little kid, even when he aged 7 years in the Temple of Time. But he always had her: when he was hurt, when he was happy, scared, worried, when he wanted to cry. She was always there for him. She was his constant from the moment they met.

 

Until it was all over, that is.

-

She was gone. They had finished the journey, the fight to say Hyrule, and she had  _ LEFT _ him. Without a goodbye, without even so much as a glance backwards. It hurt. He didn’t want to be the boy without a fairy again. He just wanted to be Link and Navi. That’s all he wanted.

 

He did the only thing he knew to do. He took Epona and went looking for his one constant.

-

“Hurry up! Hey!” Tatl’s voice rang out, her golden glow bobbing gently in the light ocean breeze. He always turned expecting to see a bright blue aurora, but no, it was always just Tatl. Snarky, blunt Tatl. Not his sweet Navi. He took a deep breath before turning around to listen to what she had to say.

 

Tatl reminded him of Navi. Perhaps it was simply because she was a fairy, accompanying him on his journey, but there were times where he had to remind himself that Tatl wasn’t Navi. It drove him to almost depression, as if Termina wasn’t already so terrifying, with bleak prospects of survival at every turn of the hour. It was all on him, and Tatl. He knew this, yet he kept hoping he would wake up and see that familiar blue shine and his wooden treehouse instead of gold and the smiling terror of the moon.

 

Tatl wasn’t the same. He repeated that like a mantra. Her voice wasn’t as high. She wasn’t as nice and caring. She wasn’t  _ her _ . She wasn’t.

-

He accidentally called Tatl ‘Navi’ once, before the final battle. He said “I’m scared Navi,” and immediately began to stutter, panicking that Tatl would be upset, or demand to know who Navi was.

 

Tatl didn’t care. She barely even reacted to the mistake. She just said “We’ll be fine,” and he wondered if she would leave him too, afterwards. Like… like Navi did. After all, Tatl was only trying to save her friend and brother, but… why had Navi left him?

 

Was it his fault? Did he drive her away? Did he do something that upset her? He didn’t know. He took a breath and climbed to the top of the clock tower with a golden fairy instead of the blue he wanted.

-

He looked up at the stars with his tired eyes and wondered where she went. If he could find her.

 

He was tired of looking, tired of missing her, tired of being alone. He was tired. He glanced down into the creek he had sat next to, and gently touched the heavy bags under his eyes. What would Navi say if she saw him now?

 

Probably would scold him, high, tinny voice ringing in indignation. He smiled, bittersweet. He missed that voice, annoying as it had seemed at first. If anyone had asked him, he would vehemently deny the tears running down his face at the mere thought that he would never get to hear that voice again.

-

Malon understood, when he explained why he was so adamant about setting up a place for fairies to get water and food on the edge of the farm. He just wanted a chance to find her, to be a duo again. Even after all these years, he still just wanted to be Link and Navi.

 

After he finished explaining, she just hugged him and said he would always be her fairy boy, and promised him that she would look for her if he was ever gone. She promised that she would tell Navi he never stopped looking. He prayed to Hylia and all three goddesses that she would grant him his wish to see Navi once more.

-

Wild beat his Sheikah Slate, and sighed loudly. All faces turned to him, panting from the walk and the heat.

 

“I don’t know where we are exactly,” he said sheepishly. “I don’t think it’s my Hyrule anymore.”

 

The others grumbled and looked around, searching for familiar sights in this desert wasteland. Twilight perked up like a dog, a little bounce in his step. “Looks like we’re in my Hyrule now! I’m pretty sure we’re in the Gerudo Mesa area, near the Cave of Ordeals.”

 

Twilight’s words seemed to energize the group. It wasn’t often that they got to see the Hero of Twilight’s Hyrule, much less see him this excited about it. As the others talked amongst themselves, Twilight started digging through his bag.

 

“The Cave of  _ what _ ?” Four asked. Wind jumped on his back.

 

“Ordeals, can’t you hear? Sounds like fun to me!” Wind shouted, making Four wince. Warriors scoffed.

 

“Sounds like a load of danger, and we’re low on health potions as it is, especially after that last fight.”

 

Wind slouched in disappointment, falling off Four’s back and onto the sandy ground. Twilight snap up from his position at this mention, however.

 

“Oh yeah, but there’s a Great Fairy at the bottom and she could give us some healing potions and fairies! She’s really nice and-“ the boy droned on for a bit, picking his way up a cliff face, the other following. He seemed truly excited about seeing this Great Fairy. Time wondered if she was like the Great Fairies he and Navi encountered. He hoped not, he would like to see them with a little more clothes.

-

It was her. There was no mistaking it. The group had made their way down, picking off any monsters that had returned in Twilight’s absence. When they had reached the bottom, Twilight had shouted out a greeting that she returned and he knew. It was her voice. It was her.

 

He fell on one knee, signing to Wild who quickly ran to his side. He did his best to explain, shaking the whole time because it was  _ her _ . He was sure of it. He couldn’t believe it, it was almost too good to be true.

 

He vaguely heard talking in the background but he couldn’t focus. He had found her. Finally. In a different Hyrule, in a different time, but it was her, and he missed her so much it ached. But… he couldn’t make eye contact with her.

 

What if he was wrong? What if this fairy just sounded like her and he was wrong and made a fool of himself? No healing potion could heal the pain that he felt when he lost his fairy, when he was the boy without a fairy again. He was the Hero of Time now, damn it. He shouldn’t be scared of a simple fairy, but here he was. So scared of being wrong, but he could never admit that to the others. They wouldn’t understand.

 

He took a deep breath and raised his head to make eye contact.

 

It was her. It was Navi.


End file.
